


Toil and Trouble

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the hp100 'Quills Gone Wild' challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Toil and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 'Quills Gone Wild' challenge.

“Mr Potter.”

Harry looked up in surprise at his Potions Master. Even in a room full of distraught students and general chaos, the man still managed to single him out.

“Perhaps you might explain why your cauldron is _bouncing_. I’m fairly certain that I never listed ‘shaking’ as a method through which potions could be mixed. Though perhaps, as usual, you weren’t listening during that basic lesson.”

Harry glowered, deciding the point loss would be worthwhile. “Perhaps _you_ should consider that there are worse things going on. Malfoy, for one, looks highly uncomfortable with his quill plunging up his arse.”


End file.
